Brenda Strong
Brenda Strong (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Starship Troopers (1997)'' [Captain Deladier]: Crushed to death when one of the ship's sliding doors closes on her stomach during a battle; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to Denise Richards. *''Terror Tract (2000)'' [Dr. Helen Corey]: Stabbed/slashed to death (off-screen) by a serial killer; the scene cuts away after a close-up of her screaming. (Thanks to Luis) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) [Sgt. Dede Rake]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head to prevent herself from being controlled by an alien "bug" that has entered her body. Her body is shown again afterwards when the bug crawls out of her head. (Thanks to Torgo and Luis) Television Deaths *''MacGyver: The Assassin (1986)'' [Lila]: Stabbed in the stomach by Anthony De Longis; she dies in Corinne Bohrer's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Luis) *''Midnight Caller: No Exit'' (1989) [Kristen]: Machine-gunned by Bud Cort after she gets out of a wrecked car; her body is shown again when Gary Cole checks on her. (Thanks to Luis) *''Father Dowling Mysteries: The Perfect Couple Mystery'' (1990) [O'Grady/Miss Cantrell]: Falls from a rooftop after being shot by a police sharpshooter while she's holding Todd Merrill hostage. '' (Thanks to Luis)'' *''Everwood: Pilot (2002)'' [Julia Brown]: Killed (off-screen) in a car accident. She has occasionally reappeared in the series in flashbacks or during imaginary conversations with Treat Williams. (Thanks to Luis) *''Desperate Housewives: Pilot (2004)'' [Mary Alice Young]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head; her body is shown again afterwards when Christine Estabrook discovers her. She continues to narrate the series from beyond the grave, and has occasionally reappeared in flashbacks and dream sequences. (I haven't seen this episode myself, but I'm familiar with the series' premise.) (Thanks to Luis) *''The 100: Watch the Thrones (2016)'' [Queen Nia]: Impaled with a spear thrown by Alycia Debnam-Carey during the end of a combat between Alycia and Brenda's son (Zach McGowan) as Alycia gains the upperhand on him and Brenda starts to taunt him to get up from the ground. *''Fear the Walking Dead: The New Frontier (2017)'' [Ilene Stowe]: Commits suicide by leaping to her death from a hotel balcony as Colman Domingo looks on. Gallery Brenda Strong 1.JPG|Brenda Strong impaled with a spear in The 100: Watch the Thrones Brenda Strong 2.JPG|Brenda Strong's death in The 100: Watch the Thrones Desperate Housewives Pilot Opening 1-58 screenshot.png|Brenda Strong in Desperate Housewives: Pilot Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Desperate Housewives series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:The 100 Cast Members Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by spear Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Dallas cast members